Parce qu'il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir
by Amethystes
Summary: UA. Lorsque Luffy découvre l'amour et qu'on le lui ravit aussitôt, il s'effondre. Qui pourra bien l'aider à aller de l'avant ?


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de one piece sont à Eiichirõ Oda et la chanson Gotta be somebody à Nickelback

**Petite note **: Première fiction et song fic en plus ! J'attends vos avis, j'ai peu d'expérience, n'ayant fait que du role-play auparavant mais j'ai lu beaucoup de fiction sur ce site donc j'espère avoir fait quelquechose de correct.

L'histoire se déroule à notre époque, les fruits du démon n'existent pas, Robin a dans les 20 ans et Luffy est majeur.

**Parce qu'il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir**

**This time I wonder what it feels like  
>To find the one in this life<br>The one we all dream of  
>But dreams just aren't enough<br>So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
>I'll know it by the feeling.<br>The moment when we´re meeting  
>Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen<br>So I`ll be holdin' my breath  
>Right up to the end<br>Until that moment when  
>I find the one that I'll spend forever with<strong>

La sonnerie du micro-onde se déclenche subitement, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Lentement, je me lève pour récupérer mon plat de nouilles instantanées. Si Sanji me voyait, il serait excédé et me sermonnerait fortement. Mais, pour tout dire, en ce moment, je me contrefiche de son avis et de tout le reste également. Même mes nouilles me paraissent fade et comble du comble, je n'ai même pas faim ! Et pourtant, je suis Luffy, goinfre incontesté !

Cela va bientôt faire 4 jours que je passe mon temps à dormir : je ne sort pas, je ne joue pas, je ne lis pas (mais ça, ça ne change guère de l'ordinaire) et je ne mange pratiquement rien, seulement 3 repas par jour, vous vous rendez compte ! J'ai ignoré tous les appels de mes amis et j'ai laissé tous mes visiteurs à la porte, faisait l'absent.

La vie est morne et triste depuis que j'ai su… J'ai su que je n'avais plus ma chance. Si seulement j'avais compris plus vite, si seulement j'avais réagis avant et si seulement j'avais osé ! Tout aurais pu être différent… Mais désormais, il est trop tard pour moi.

Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, Robin s'était perdue dans le parc du coin et la nuit tombait. Je lui étais rentré dedans et l'avait abordé, d'une manière peu galante, sûrement comme Zoro et qui aurait donc déplut à Sanji. Mais elle m'avait souri, un sourire éblouissant qui hante mes souvenirs. Je l'avais raccompagné et elle m'avait invité à revenir le lendemain, elle venait d'emménager et elle recherchait de nouveaux amis.

J'avais passé de nombreuses journées dans son appartement. On se racontait des anecdotes, sur notre vie quotidienne, notre passé. On jouait à la PS3… Robin est une fille cool, elle aime les jeux de batailles ou de courses. Elle était spéciale, et elle me faisait de drôles d'effet. Mon cœur s'emballait quand je la voyais, je sentais une bouffée de chaleur en moi. J'appréciais sa présence et je n'avais pas cherché plus loin jusqu'au mois dernier, lorsque Sanji avait, encore une fois, évoqué les symptômes de l'amour. Je l'avais écoutés et j'avais compris. Mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour l'annoncer à Robin. Elle était si merveilleuse, je ne voulais pas la faire fuir. J'avais peur d'en parler à Sanji, je ne voulais pas qu'il me la pique, car elle est vraiment belle quand à Zoro, il ne devait pas y connaître plus que moi, à mon avis.

Bref, je m'étais tu pour ne pas la perdre. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution… Seulement, il y'a 6 jours exactement, elle m'a annoncé qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir le lendemain car elle avait un rendez-vous très important. A cette annonce, mon cœur s'est figé d'angoisse et jusqu'au soir, j'ai tenté de deviner quel serait la teneur de ce rendez-vous et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien en advenir. Cela m'a rendu tellement fou que j'ai décidé de le découvrir en suivant Robin. Je l'ai découvert. Mais désormais, je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.<strong>

**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<br>Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<strong>

_19 h – jour du rendez-vous crucial_

_Ils ont rendez-vous à 19 h 30. Robin n'aime pas être en retard, il va falloir que j'y aille. Mais d'abord, il me faut ma panoplie de détective. J'aurais l'air de quoi sans, je vous le demande ! Donc, un grand anorak, un chapeau (pas de paille, elle sait que je les adores) et des lunettes de soleil... il fait gris dehors mais c'est un élément indispensable ! Voilà, je suis fin prêt. _

_Je dévale les marches des escaliers et déboule dans la rue. Puis je fonce chez Robin les gens se retournent sur mon passage mais peu m'importe, ils ne peuvent pas me reconnaître. J'arrive près de chez elle au moment où elle pousse la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Elle s'est fait toute belle : elle est maquillée et vêtue d'une robe armani rouge. Mon cœur a fait un nouveau bond dans ma poitrine et la jalousie a refait surface, plus puissante que jamais. Je pouvais désormais considérer que mon intuition s'avérait exacte. _

_Robin s'engage sur le trottoir en direction du canal. Je la suis à distance. Elle est en avance, et comme elle aime la marche, il se peut que le point de rendez-vous soit éloigné. Ca ne me gêne pas, j'ai tout mon temps. Apparemment, sa préparation avait duré plus de temps qu'elle ne le pensait car elle ne s'arrêta que 30 min plus tard._

_Robin pénètre dans un restaurant. Je m'approche pour l'examiner. Sa décoration est dans un style ancien. Les murs semblent être fait de roche et les tables sont éclairées pas des chandelles. On a l'impression de se trouver dans l'antre d'une grotte. Mon amie doit apprécier, elle qui se passionne pour l'archéologie._

_Enfin, plus que la déco, ce qui m'intéresse c'est la nourriture. Je m'engage donc dans le restaurant, une fois que Robin s'est éloignée et un serveur me conduit à une table. Je regarde d'abord le menu car, il ne faut pas oublier les priorités, et la viande passe avant tout ! Une fois mon plat commandé, je peux enfin rechercher robin et son compagnon. Je la trouve rapidement et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère jusqu'à se stopper subitement lorsque je reconnais l'homme qui lui sers gracieusement un verre de vin... c'est mon frère… c'est Ace !_

**Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
>And damn it this feels too right<br>It´s just like Déjà Vu  
>Me standin' here with you<br>So I´ll be holdin`my breath  
>Could this be the end?<br>Is it that moment when  
>I find the one that I spend forever with?<strong>

_Ce n'est pas possible, mon monde s'effondre...Comment a-t-elle, comment a-t-il pu ? Je savais la réponse mais je la refusais, c'est leurs fautes. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas… pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avais rien dit. Mais quand même, ça fait trop mal. Et elle, elle a l'air si heureuse. Elle lui sourit, mais pas de la même façon qu'à moi, c'est plus… intense. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu Ace ainsi, il boit littéralement les paroles de Robin, il semble envoûté. Une personne extérieure dirait qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, tout aussi mystérieux et charmant l'un que l'autre et sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, car Robin est faite pour moi ! _

_C'est vrai qu'on pourrait penser qu'elle est trop belle, trop raisonnable, et trop réaliste pour moi. J'y ais pensé bien entendu. Mais je l'aime alors tout ça je m'en fiche ! En plus, si elle sort avec Ace et rompt, elle ne sortira pas avec moi car on ne sort pas avec le frère de son ex… Et si elle ne rompt pas, elle pourrait devenir ma belle-sœur. Et alors je devrais assister au mariage et la côtoyer régulièrement. Ca serait un enfer._

_Ace lui prend la main et la regarde dans les yeux. Et moi, je détourne les miens. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne veux pas me faire remarquer. Je voudrais fuir mais justement, tout le monde me verrait et la honte serait totale. Je suis donc assis, pris à mon propre piège et obligé d'assister à la formation du couple de la femme que j'aime avec mon frère. Pour penser à autre chose, j'imagine que je fracasse la tête de mon frère avec une batte de base-ball. C'est cruel, mais ça fait un bien fou_

_Le serveur arrive, déposant la côte de porc et les frites que j'ai commandé sur la table. Ca ne me fait même pas envie. Je me force silencieusement à manger, en ne regardant que mon assiette. J'aurais aimé être à mille lieux d'ici, ou mieux, enfouis sous terre. Mais ce n'est pas possible, alors je mange, si lentement que lorsque j'ai fini, Robin et Ace reçoivent leur dessert. Ne pouvant plus rien avaler, je demande l'addition et je me glisse dehors. La nuit est tombée._

_Ne pouvant rentrer si tard sans risquer de me faire racketter, je cherche un taxi. Seulement, il en passe peu et celui qui vient d'arriver m'a été piqué par un couple. J'attends donc le prochain et lorsqu'il arrive enfin, je me glisse dedans puis aperçois mon amie et mon frère qui sorte du restaurant. Et c'est ensemble qu'il se dirige, non pas vers l'appartement de Robin mais celui d'Ace…_

**Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
>And damn it this feels too right<br>It´s just like Déjà Vu  
>Me standin' here with you<br>So I´ll be holdin`my breath  
>Could this be the end?<br>Is it that moment when  
>I find the one that I spend forever with?<strong>

-Mais tu vas ouvrir la porte putain ?

Je fus tiré de mes songes par la douce voix de Zoro et des coups frénétiques sur ma porte. Qu'il s'en aille, je ne veux voir personne. Je décide donc de faire l'autruche, refusant de faire face à mes problèmes. Il finira bien par partir… ou par défoncer la porte.

-Hé Luffy, on sait que t'es là alors ouvre tout de suite ou le marimo force le passage. Crie Sanji.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! réplique Zoro.

Tiens Sanji étais là aussi, ils avaient donc décidé de coopérer... enfin, un minimum, pour me sortir de mon mutisme et absence des derniers jours. Ils devaient donc y tenir pour en arriver là. Enfin, vu que je ne roule pas sur l'or, je ferais mieux d'aller leur ouvrir, je ne tiens pas à payer, encore, des frais de réparations, étant donné que j'ai déjà cassé un nombre important de meuble ces derniers jours. Je me lève donc, tourne la clé et ouvre ma porte. Sanji entre dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, jette un coup d'œil autour de lui et sans s'attarder sur le fouillis indescriptible, me regarde dans les yeux et me demande :

-Tu vas enfin nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive au lieu d'ignorer tous nos appels ? Ca ne te ressemble pas tout ça !

- C'est personnel, si vous êtes venus pour me saouler, vous pouvez tout de suite repartir ! Vous avez bien vos secrets, vous ! Alors je peux bien avoir les miens pour une fois !

- C'est vrai, mais on t'emmène boire un verre ! Il faut que tu sortes. Et pas de mais, me coupe Zoro.

- Et on en profite pour aérer cet endroit ! Ca sent le fauve à plein nez, c'est insupportable, ordonne Sanji.

- Ah bon ? Moi je n'ai rien remarqué, répondons-nous en chœur Zoro et moi.

Sanji nous jette un regard accablé, ouvre les fenêtres, puis entrebâille les volets. Zoro me tire alors vers la sortie, ne me laissant guère le choix de le suivre ou non, tandis que Sanji referme la porte d'entrée.

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
>There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.<strong>

**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<br>Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<strong>

Mes deux amis m'entraînent dans un bar situé au coin de ma rue. Nous nous asseyons en terrasse. N'ayant pas souhaité me trouver ici, je fais la moue. Sanji le remarque et me dit :

- Tu ne veux pas parler, d'accord mais tu pourrais au moins paraître enjoué parce que …Whoah la bombe !

Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, ce qui a interrompu le sermon, c'est une femme. Une très belle femme, moi-même je pouvais le constater. Elle avait des cheveux roux mi-long, des yeux d'un marron très profonds et un corps presque parfait. Le badge à sa chemise indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Nami et qu'elle était serveuse. Et à sa vue, évidemment, Sanji fondit à ses pieds :

- Oh mademoiselle, votre beauté a incendié mon cœur, et la flamme qui y brûle désormais ne s'éteindra plus jamais

- Oui bien sûr, lâcha-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Zoro et moi, que désirez-vous ?

- 3 bières s'il vous plait, répondit mon ami, insensible aux charmes de la serveuse.

- Bien, dit-elle avant de repartir.

- J'ai vu une déesse, souffla Sanji.

- Pauvre sourcil roulé, se moqua Zoro.

- Tais-toi, tu ne connais rien à l'amour, au plaisir et au bonheur qu'on ressent lorsque on est amoureux, répliqua le concerné.

Zoro soupire. Moi, je savais ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était amoureux. Et ça ne faisait pas vraiment du bien, ça faisait plutôt mal. Mais je me tu évidemment, je voulais oublier tous ce qui s'est passé, pas en parler.

La serveuse revient avec les bières, les pose sur la table avec un " voici " et repart. Il me semble qu'elle m'a lancé un regard accompagné d'un sourire mais je dois me faire des illusions. Tandis que Zoro et Sanji se disputaient, je sirotais tranquillement mon verre. C'est vrai que ça faisait du bien de sortir un peu.

Une fois nos bières terminées, nous demandons l'addition. La serveuse nous l'apporte donc, nous payons puis nous nous apprêtons à quitter le bar lorsque la voix de Nami nous rappelle :

- Et les pourboires alors ? Vous ne connaissez pas ?

- Mon pourboire sera mon amour et mes services éternels, s'exclama Sanji avant de s'effondrer lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressée.

Zoro avait continué sa route sans broncher donc je me sacrifie et tend la main vers mon portefeuille alors qu'elle me stoppe :

- Oh non, pour toi, pas besoin. Je termine mon service à 4 h. Attends-moi.

Puis elle s'éloigne, sur un clin d'œil appuyé.

**You can´t give up!  
>When you're Lookin´ for a diamond in the rough<br>Because you never know when it shows ****up  
>Make sure you´re holdin` on<br>Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on**

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
><strong>**There has gotta be somebody for me  
>Ohhhhhh.<strong>

Il est 4 h, je suis devant le bar. J'ai décidé de venir, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Nami ne se fit pas attendre, elle ouvrait déjà la porte bien que des clients l'appelle.

- On me paye pour rester jusqu'à 4 h, pas une minute de plus. S'ils veulent que je reste plus longtemps, ils n'ont qu'à me payer plus… Bon alors tu m'invites, ajoute-t-elle après un long silence.

- Euh oui bien sûr… tu veux aller au parc ? demande-je.

- Va pour le parc.

On passa l'après-midi au parc, c'était très agréable. La rousse me raconta son enfance, qu'elle avait passée dans cette même ville et elle critiqua fortement son boulot, ingrat qui ne la payait jamais assez. Elle me parla de ses nombreuses relations amoureuses, elle avait eut beaucoup de succès avec sa beauté mais elle voulait plus. Elle voulait un homme tendre, réellement amoureux, qui envisagerait quelquechose de sérieux, et qui lui serait fidèle. De mon côté, je lui parlais de mes amis et même de Robin, même si j'évinçais le fait que je l'avais aimé et que maintenant, elle sortait probablement avec mon frère. Elle m'écouta attentivement, riant lorsque je lui racontais les disputes incessantes de Zoro et Sanji.

On ne vit pas le temps passer et à 20 h, je lui propose de l'inviter au restaurant. Nami accepte et on se retrouve devant un petit restaurant, près du bar où elle travaille. On nous amène à une table près des fenêtres et, me rappelant des conseils de Sanji, je tire la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle me remercie puis un serveur vint prendre notre commande. Devant choisir entre l'apéro et le vin, en raison de mon budget, on décide de se passer d'apéro. Je commande une côte de porc, n'ayant pu apprécier celle que j'avais commandée l'autre soir.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance tout aussi sympathique. Elle souriait à chacune de mes paroles, se penchait pour me regarder dans les yeux et ne cessait de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. J'avais vu Robin faire la même chose face à Ace hier. Ca doit être un tic bizarre des filles. Chaque minute qui passait me faisait remarquer sa beauté de plus en plus fortement. J'avais envie de caresser sa peau qui semblait si douce et de l'entendre me murmurer à l'oreille. La rousse était tellement … extraordinaire. Elle était différente de Robin.

Notre repas terminé, je paye l'addition puis lui propose de la raccompagner. Nami accepte. Sur le chemin illuminé par les lampadaires, elle resplendissait encore d'avantage. Nous arrivons rapidement à son immeuble situé à quelques rues du mien. Elle s'arrêta puis se retourna et me dit :

- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée. J'aimerais beaucoup recommencer. Si toi aussi, alors appelle-moi à ce numéro

La jeune femme me glisse un papier dans ma poche puis m'embrasse sur la joue avant d'entreprendre la traversée de la rue. Je souris béatement tandis que je reçois un appel : Robin. Je décroche.

- Oh Luffy, si tu savais. Mon rendez-vous, c'était… merveilleux. J'ai passé la nuit chez lui. C'est un homme extraordinaire. Luffy, oh Luffy…je crois que c'est LE bon.

Et pendant qu'elle me raconte sa soirée en détail, je continue à sourire en regardant Nami s'éloigner, car, finalement, il semblerait que mon avenir ne s'avère pas aussi sombre que je le pensais…

**Nobody wants to go it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<br>Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
>There `s gotta be somebody for me out there.<strong>

**Nobody wants to be the last one there  
>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
>There has gotta be somebody for me out there.<strong>

Et voilà c'est terminé. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Un grand merci à ceux qui vont laissé des rewiews et un merci également à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire jusqu'au bout.


End file.
